wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Seren Fawcett
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Seren Sian Fawcett Age: 25 Date of birth: 17 May 1979 Date of Death: 2 January, 2005 Blood: Pure Wand: 11 ¼", Myrtle, Swishy, Hippogryff talon Alumni: Ravenclaw, finished at Beauxbatons Affiliation: Department of Mysteries, Seren is an Unspeakable specializing in the study of Death and Time. Home Life Husband: Graham Pritchard - Graham is a 21 year old pure-blood working in the Vice department of the MLE and a veteran of the second war. Mother: Sian Fawcett (nee Bleddyn) - Sian is 48, a pure-blood and also full blooded Welsh. Sian is kind and patient, something that comes in very handy with her daughter at times. She’s a historian, focusing on various wars/battles in the wizarding world and the ways in which they have changed their world, for good or ill. Seren gets her analytical nature from her mother, as well as her tendency to curse in Welsh when frustrated. Father: Michael Fawcett - Michael is 51, English and owns the Fawcett family shop dealing in all types of leather goods. It is from him that Seren found her fascination with dissection, watching him slaughter animals for their skin and often cutting up the meat for the family and selling the excess off to others. He also instilled in his daughter a respect for all living things, even though they slaughtered the animals for meat or skin, he taught her to revere life and not take it lightly. Siblings: Madoc Fawcett (31) - Madoc just barely survived the war. Being a hit wizard, he saw many of his friends and comrades fall during the battles. He did not, however, come out unscathed. There are many scars littering his body, arms and even face from the fighting. It’s also brought him out of his sort of innocence he had previously, making him much more serious than he’d ever been before. After the war the Hit Wizard and Auror departments were combined. Madoc currently works in the Arsons division as an Auror. Other family: Seren’s paternal grandparents are dead, though her maternal grandparents alive. The Fawcetts died previous to the war of natural causes. Her tad-cu (grandfather) is an ex-mediwizard and managed to avoid most of the fighting of the war simply by hiding out. Her mam-gu (grandmother) was a seamstress in her leisure and never held a formal job; she hid out with her husband and returned to their home in Gwynedd, Wales when the war ended. Her aunt on her mother’s side married a muggle. The entire family was killed during the war, making Seren and Madoc the last of the Bleddyn line. Her father’s brothers Jensen and Brian survived the war, however. Jensen, a confirmed bachelor and Brian’s family (he married a half-blood woman and had two children) live not too far off from Seren’s parents in Ottery St Catchpole. Relationships with each: Seren is very close with her brother, though they often seem to be separate sides of a coin. All her life she’d looked up to him and while they were never close as children, after she left Hogwarts and the war began they grew much closer to one another. She tries to write to him or have lunch with him once a week, but sometimes life is simply too busy. Her father, however, has always been the closest to Seren’s heart. She considers herself a “daddy’s girl” and tries to stop by his shop on her way to work daily. On Saturdays she goes to Ottery St Catchpole for family dinners, much to the delight of her mum. While they are not exceedingly tight knit, the Fawcett family is close enough that they rarely fight and generally have a fun time when together. Seren gets along very well with her mother, though rarely will confide in her or go to her for advice in the way she does with her father. Her grandparents are only seen on holidays. Home: Seren has a stone cottage in Hay-on-Wye, Wales. She is in the process of selling her flat in Little Venice. Finances: Comfortable. She inherited a large sum of money from her grandparents and parents which was turned over to her when she turned seventeen, though she didn’t touch it until after she finished at Beauxbatons. She still has money from that in addition to her occupation, which keeps her well-paid. She’s also very pragmatic when it comes to money and while she tends to be social, she also tends to be a workaholic so she doesn’t tend to spend money frivolously. Personal Life Personality: Seren easily comes off as a but arrogant upon first glance. This has less to do with a superiority complex and more due to the fact that she's a bit awkward, quiet and shy. With exception of friends she interacts with on a daily basis, Seren generally isn't entirely sure how to interact with people, even those she's known for years. After a few minutes of adjustment she's fine though. It could be said that Seren's mind is always so busy caught up in its own thoughts, theories and hypotheses that she simply takes a bit of time to shuffle through it all to recall her previous encounters with the person. Once the data has been shifted through, she remembers her relationship to the person and whether or not it is friendly, adversarial, or otherwise she manages typical interactions just fine. On the whole, Seren is rather warm and friendly to most any who is the same toward her own person. A smile is her natural expression when actually paying attention to the world around her and not solely her own thoughts. She can sometimes be easily distracted from conversation and lost to her own thoughts, which can be trying to the patience of some. A person who doesn't mind these sometimes frequent distractions will find a rather loyal friend. Seren could be seen as a bit mischievous in the name of knowledge. She is easily convinced to try most things if they have intellectual merit. While the more dangerous things she does try to steer clear of, more benign challenges simply make her salivate over potential gained knowledge and what she could do with it. However, when she wants to be, Seren can be rather coldly logical and pragmatic. She can find a justification for many things, as undesirable as they are. At times there is a tendency to question and scrutinize a thing (person, principle, concept, theory, historical event) down to the most minute detail simply to understand better. Other times Seren merely absorbs the information as presented and moves on. Marital Status: Married (handfasted) to Graham Pritchard on 11 November Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Relationship Ideal: Monogamous Turn-ons: Intelligent, nice smiles, kindness Turn-offs: Arrogance, bigotry, self-imposed ignorance Strengths: Pragmatic, incredible memory retention, intelligent, rather talented in charms, a vast knowledge of astronomy and anatomy, analytical, interpreting data Weaknesses: A little too thought-focused at times, a bit slow on the uptake while shifting through all the data in her head, unaware of the obvious sometimes, looks too deeply for meaning Boggart: Her family burning alive and she being both nearby and unable to do a single thing to stop it. Patronus: Crow - Darkness, mystery, death (spiritual), messenger, time, intelligence Mirror of Erised: Her parents and brother safe, happy and in a peaceful England Amortentia Potion: Clove, the pages of an old text, the Black Sea Aesthetics Appearance: Seren doesn't think about her appearance too much and if pressed she wouldn't have any complaints about it. She doesn't burn so her most potential enemy to her red hair and fair skin is nonexistent. Her hair is usually hanging loose and it decides for itself how straight or wavy it feels like being depending upon how long she had the towel on her hair post-shower. She tends to wear no more makeup than a bit of eye liner and mascara with the occasional lip gloss. There are times when she wears more makeup, but it's usually a night out sort of thing, or a special occasion. Generally Seren prefers to look natural and views too much makeup as a way of trying to hide oneself rather than showing oneself. She is definitely on the more feminine side, but unaware it seems. She's a girl, she likes being a girl, but she certainly doesn't announce it and hasn't a clue whether or not she is considered attractive by others. Height: 170cm (5'7") Weight: 59kg (130lbs) Hair: Naturally red and wavy to straight, depending on the day. Seren wears her hair long, hitting about mid-back length. Eyes: Chestnut Style of dress: Seren prefers wearing typical witches' robes. When walking amongst muggles she will favour jeans or a long skirt and a simple tee shirt or tank top. It makes her slightly uncomfortable, however, to show much of her figure so she tries to not wear anything too fitted, which is difficult with muggle clothing and why she prefers to wear robes. History Seren Fawcett was born 7th May 1980 to pure-blood parents, Sian and Michael Fawcett. Her older brother, Madoc, was born six years previous, which nearly made her an only child once she was five. She'd always idolized her brother, but the age gap made being very close a bit difficult. Though he did teach her minor magics whenever he'd come home for holiday breaks. He was also the responsible party for teaching her to curse in their mother’s native Welsh, something her mother clearly didn’t approve of. Seren hoped when she got to Hogwarts that perhaps she'd get to hang out with him more. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be so. After six years of running around Ottery St Catchpole's hills and enjoying having her mum and dad all to herself, Seren went off to Hogwarts. Her beloved older brother was a Hufflepuff. She was proud of him and had always been excited about the magic lessons he had with her over holiday. It had instilled in her a fondness for the house. To her great dismay, Seren was placed in Ravenclaw the moment the Sorting Hat touched her head. Madoc told her it wasn't so bad and offered her help with getting around the castle and in her classes should she need it. The hat, however, had a point and she never had a reason to request help from Madoc in the two years they shared the same school, except when she managed to get turned around and had no idea where she'd ended up. After Madoc left the school, Seren fell back into her familiar single child routine. It seemed her brother and she were not meant to be close, though they got along rather well. By the beginning of her third year Seren accepted it. She flourished in Charms, making it her best class. There didn't seem to be any classes she was particularly bad at. Seren realized the one thing she was really good was not really magic, just learning. Wandlore held a particular fascination for the girl, as did Astronomy. Her days were spent in lessons and pursuing her own fascinations in the school library, but Seren was hardly hidden behind a tower of books all the time. She always attended Quidditch matches, an avid fan of the sport, and was sure to balance all the brain work with time for her few, but rather close, friends. A talent for drawing also developed, more out of necessity than anything else. A subject of particular interest, which was less magic related, was anatomy. Seren very much relished in figuring out how things worked. All things. Magic, mechanisms, speech, all of it captured her avid attention, and with that was included how humans and animals worked. She'd learned to drawn, nothing too spectacular, only enough that she could sketch anatomical reference pictures and others would also be able to recognize the organ if they were familiar with it. She never counted this as a talent, though, only a tool to aid in her real talent: learning. Over the years, however, she did become rather good at her sketching, though she never realized it. The war with Voldemort was terrifying. Seren tried to simply stay clear of the wreckage from both sides. While she did not at all agree with Voldemort, she was hardly going to attempt to be some sort of hero. Seren was not, after all, a Gryffindor. If it had ever come down to it, she'd made the decision that she would fight. And she did when Death Eaters invaded the school at the end of her sixth year year. It was the only time she'd had to fight and her great proficiency in charms and transfiguration had helped immensely, though she still recalled her utter terror and desire to flee to a safe hiding place. There was none to be had, however. Sometimes she still woke from nightmares of that night. It all made her much more grateful to those who fought on; Seren believed people like them were rare, and amazing. She'd never be that. Oh no, she was much, much more suited to behind the scenes type things. Numbers and words. Learning, observing, analyzing. Not fighting. Gryffindors were front-line folk. Ready to run into the fray at a moment. Seren was much more the type to yell at them for not sticking to the plan she'd helped developed. In warfare, she'd only get in the way. It was for that exact reason that the Fawcett’s sent their daughter off to Beauxbatons to complete her final year of studies. On the one hand, Seren did not enjoy the thought of leaving her friends or being so far from her parents. On the other hand, she relished the idea of a new school and a new country. There were new things to learn and explore, teaching methods she hadn’t been exposed to before. It was the sort of intellectual challenge she absolutely relished. She finished in 1997 with top marks in all of her NEWTS classes. Due only to the clamoring of her parents, Seren did not return to England after she finished from Beauxbatons. Instead, she put in an application to join their Ministry of Magic, specifically the Department of Mysteries. After a series of stringent interviews, tests and tasks taking nearly a year in all, Seren was accepted as an Unspeakable in the French Ministry. It was her dream come true, the position she’d always wanted since she was a child. Her parents were proud and came down to see her and celebrate. Madoc, was unfortunately detained in England, but he was elated that his little sister had succeeded. The siblings had kept in contact through all of her trials to secure her position and had grown much closer by owl than they had been in previous years. She did not see her brother until 2001, when Voldemort came to France and set up shop after burning down her old school. The insistence of her parents as well as her brother had Seren relocating yet again. This time she put in a transfer which was accepted by the Ministry in Bucharest, Romania. Madoc came along and helped her relocate to her new home. She didn’t speak a word of the language to begin with, but she was determined to learn it and make this work. Things were quiet in England and this enabled Madoc to stay with his sister for the first month in her new city, during which they began an intensive program the Ministry had to learn the language. After learning French so quickly Romanian wasn’t as hard as she had thought it would be. Seren adjusted over a few months to her place in Romania. It was comfortable and a beautiful city. Sometimes this made it easier being so far from everyone. She hated to run, but she knew she wasn’t a fighter. She wasn’t brave and she wouldn’t be of any help. She could hide in England or hide in Romania. The fact was that hiding in Romania was easier, safer and it put her parents at ease. As much as she came to love Romania and her colleagues there, when the war was officially declared to be over by Scrimgeour Seren Fawcett immediately put in a transfer request. In February of 2004 the transfer finally went through, and Madoc returned to help Seren relocate for what she hoped and believed to be the final time. With a combination of her own funds from working as an Unspeakable and her inheritance, which had been largely untouched, Seren bought a flat in Little Venice. England was not the same when she returned. People weren’t the same. The destruction was astounding though rebuilding was in the process. There were people she’d completely lost contact with and those who had slipped out of contact during the past year or two. Making contact was slow going and in the end people had either died in the war or grown apart from her. Only one friendship was easily and quickly resumed, that with Mandy Brocklehurst. Though, a friend was also found in Harry Potter of the sort she thought nigh impossible. England, however, refused to become home. It didn't fit right, it didn't feel right. It was a place she lived but not a place she belonged. Long deliberation after a conversation with Harry was then boasted from a conversation with an unlikely and new acquaintance, Pritchard. It gave her the motivation to finally get out of London where she felt a stranger, a puzzle piece that did not fit. At the beginning of November she purchased a cottage in Hay-on-Wye, Wales and had plans to move into it in a week's time. Twelve rather whirlwind and intense days beginning on Halloween found Seren's unlike acquaintance, Pritchard, making declarations which mostly confused the overly cerebral Seren who was rarely found to consider things of an emotional matter. He must have pressed the right buttons in the right order, though, as the two found themselves going to an old, Celtic temple in Ulster, Ireland on the 11th of November and becoming Handfasted on whim. Their decision has not gone over particularly well with friends nor family, the only exception being Harry who was shocked, but not a complete ass about it. Death On 2 January Seren died in the early morning hours. She was drowned both with and by her husband, Graham. He had snapped from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and found himself overcome by delusions in which he believed his wife to be one of his captors from the Death Eater Prisoner Of War camp he was once held in for eight months. He captured her on 1 January when she came home, locked her up and tortured her. She escaped only because of wild magic, but he caught up to her and ultimately dragged her in the river to drown her. In a lucid moment, of which he'd had a fleeting few during the course of events, he recognised her. Graham Pritchard held on tightly as the river swept them off their feet and pulled them both to their death anyway. Current Activities Seren is deceased. She died on 2 January, 2005 Meta Player: Cozza PB: Kate Mara Category: Characters Category: Deceased Category: Previously Played Characters Category: Department of Mysteries Category: Unspeakables